1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to microelectromechanical systems (MEMS). More specifically, the field of the invention relates to interferometric modulator based displays.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Display devices such as LCDs generally require electronic controlling circuitry located exterior to a protective package surrounding the display element. For example, an LCD comprises two sheets of glass surrounding a liquid crystal element. Controlling an LCD typically requires circuitry external to the package formed by the two sheets of glass. Positioning such controlling circuitry exterior to this protective package necessarily increases either the footprint or the height of the device.
Other types of displays are based on microelectromechanical systems (MEMS). These MEMS can include micro mechanical elements, actuators, and electronics. Micromechanical elements may be created using deposition, etching, and or other micromachining processes that etch away parts of substrates and/or deposited material layers or that add layers to form electrical and electromechanical devices. One type of MEMS device is called an interferometric modulator. An interferometric modulator may comprise a pair of conductive plates, one or both of which may be transparent and/or reflective in whole or part and capable of relative motion upon application of an appropriate electrical signal. One plate may comprise a stationary layer deposited on a substrate, the other plate may comprise a metallic membrane separated from the stationary layer by an air gap. Such devices have a wide range of applications, and it would be beneficial in the art to utilize and/or modify the characteristics of these types of devices so that their features can be exploited in improving existing products and creating new products that have not yet been developed.